


[soundtrack] Until Tomorrow (Love, Leon)

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Soundtrack for the fic of the same name.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2020)





	[soundtrack] Until Tomorrow (Love, Leon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until Tomorrow (Love, Leon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558034) by [bitchasslowry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry). 



Soldier After All (John Gorka)  
This Year (The Mountain Goats)  
Freedom Hangs Like Heaven (Iron & Wine)  
Lovers in a Dangerous Time (Barenaked Ladies)  
End of the World (Ingrid Michaelson)  
The Boxer (Simon & Garfunkel)  
Here at the Right Time (Josh Ritter)  
You Will Be My Ain True Love (Alison Krauss)  
Somewhere Only We Know (Lily Allen)  
After The Bombs (The Decemberists)  
Toothpaste Kisses (The Maccabees)  
The Special Two (Missy Higgins)  
In Our Bedroom After The War (Stars)

13 songs, 54 minutes || [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06Ke9CQkBl73fG9wNTpSrG)


End file.
